


Someday (vid)

by Randym (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Randym
Summary: For me, this is a song about someone who is unable to get over a relationship. But it's accepting and melancholy, rather than whiny - which is why I like it for long-suffering Harry Kim.





	Someday (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this vid was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).
> 
> ====
> 
> Sorry for the quality. Video dates from the 1990s, when editing was done with VCRs, on videotape.

[Someday](https://vimeo.com/244767993) from [Randym](https://vimeo.com/user75173662) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
